


Косморождество|Spacemas

by voltsvyak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Hance - Freeform, I hope somebody will translate this fic, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltsvyak/pseuds/voltsvyak
Summary: — Well... If we cannot celebrate it in home, we should celebrate it here. Maybe it will not be so fun and so lordly, but the main thing is your happiness.— Ну... Если не получилось поздравить сейчас и отметить дома, то отметим здесь. Может, и не так весело, не так роскошно, но главное — что ты будешь счастлив.





	Косморождество|Spacemas

**Author's Note:**

> I started to upload my fanfics here omg  
> Enjoy  
> You can also read it [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6342831) :)

Интригующее шипение. Помехи на экране. Ломанные цветные линии высвечиваются периодически. В зале управления Замком пустота — систематически уже наступила ночь. Но сквозь зависшую тишину слышится быстрое клацание по кнопкам, которое приглушает это противное шипение. Едва становится видно изображение. Линии становятся плавными, становится более различим задний фон, похожий на кухню, там маячит женская фигура.

— Мам! — мгновенно выкрикивает Лэнс. Он ждал этого так долго! На глазах уже слезы. Неужели, неужели...

На полуслове связь прерывается. Это прерывается связь с Землей. Слезы счастья, которые застыли в глазах, вмиг становятся слезами печали и разбитости. Лэнс судорожно хватается за рукава кофты и начинает их крутить — это было что-то вроде привычки, которую ему пришлось забыть. Сейчас он вновь вспомнил о ней. Может быть, это потому, что тогда он практически не грустил — да и поводов для этого не было.

Большая мягкая рука касается подрагивающего плеча.

— Мне жаль. Но мы можем попытаться еще раз, — голос Ханка будто тоже дрожит от случившейся неудачи.

Это неудивительно. Ханк не то, что беспокоится о Лэнсе. Он _всегда_ о нем беспокоится. Даже если сам Лэнс об этом не подозревает, он всегда рад его достижениям, расстроен его неудачами — будто это все он переживает сам. Именно Ханк согласился подняться "ночью" и помочь Лэнсу установить связь с Землей. Хоть и безуспешно — Ханка не покидает мысль о том, что Пидж справилась бы с этим лучше, — но попробовать стоило.

— У них сейчас Рождество, — продолжает Лэнс, будто не услышав его, — я всегда звонил им в это время, ты помнишь, Ханк. А сегодня... — он вздыхает, — сегодня получилось так, что нет.

Повисла пауза. Что можно сказать? Связь установить не удалось и вряд ли удастся. Может быть, не стоит было этого делать? Сейчас только сильнее упало настроение... сильнее захотелось домой.

— Ну... Если не получилось поздравить сейчас и отметить дома, то отметим здесь.

Лэнс в удивлении глядит на друга.

— Ханк?..

— Да! — он шмыгает носом. — Напечем имбирного печенья — пусть оно даже будет несъедобным и вовсе не имбирным, — украсим Замок старыми лампочками, возьмем ту альтеанскую траву в качестве омелы, положим подарки под Зеленого Льва — он будет елкой, — и...

— Ханк. — Лэнс кладет ему руку на плечо и улыбается. — Это все, конечно, очень здорово, но успеем ли мы за одну ночь?

— Весь Замок мы оборудовать, может, и не успеем, зато сможем украсить этот зал. — Ханк водит глазами, оглядывая зал, и добавляет: — По крайней мере, те места, до которых доберемся.

Лэнс щурит глаза, и слезинки в уголках его глаз видны яснее. Он улыбался, не зная, плакать ли ему теперь уже точно от счастья, что у него есть такой хороший друг, который даже в таком печальном настроении находит в себе силы поддержать. Эта выносливость ради счастья других всегда нравилась Лэнсу. Ему даже кажется, что Ханк делает больше, чем от него требуется. Но что еще больше притягивает — так это то, что он делает это _на совесть_. Но иногда даже Лэнсу, который так привык наблюдать это, кажется, что Ханком все же больше движет желание помочь. Он бы не делал ничего ради кого-либо, если бы не хотел.

Лэнс смахивает слезу. Другая же слеза предательски скатилась по смуглой щеке.

— Я думаю, что поздравлений будет более чем достаточно, Ханк.

— Оу, — он вскинул брови в удивлении, — ладно. Как хочешь. — Ханк двинулся к выходу. — Тогда жди здесь, я скоро вернусь.

Двери разъехались, и он ушел. Лэнс один, в надежде, что Ханк очень скоро вернется — было немного холодно, и Лэнс думает, что Ханк принесет одеяло или что-нибудь в этом роде.

Лэнс садится на ступеньку. Он снова вспоминает дом, где теплыми вечерами они всей семьей кутались в огромное одеяло и смотрели любимые фильмы. Дома был океан, в котором Лэнс будучи маленьким боялся утонуть или встретить акулу, потому заходил в воду по колено и играл с младшими братьями и сестрами, в то время как старшие резвились на другой глубине, пока бабушка с дедушкой сидели на берегу и следили за ними. Затем он вспоминает, как заболел, и мама ласково набрасывала плед и мягко хлопала Лэнса по плечам. Теплые воспоминания начинают помаленьку согревать. Вот уже сейчас он чувствует, будто что-то мягкое укрывает его, и что-то теплое легонько хлопает по плечам. Лэнс в удивлении оборачивается и, сделав брови домиком, улыбается.

— Ханк...

Ханк садится рядом с ним и протягивает маленькую синюю коробочку.

— С Рождеством, Лэнс!

Лэнс с радостным удивлением смотрит то на коробочку (для Лэнса, видимо, навсегда останется загадкой где же он достал коробку), то на друга. Дрожащими от холода или волнения пальцами он берет коробочку и развязывает неаккуратный желтый бантик. Открывает... и улыбается.

В коробочке лежит перламутровая ракушечка, которая по размеру раза в три меньше ладони Лэнса. Аккуратно взяв ее пальцами, он медленно вертит ее. Сзади мелкими и немного корявыми буквами выгравировано:

**Что бы ни происходило, все будет хорошо**

  
  
— На самом деле, это не совсем ракушка. — Ханк убирает ленточки. — Это очень прочный камень, который с помощью некоторых оборудований подвергся полировке и уменьшению размеров защитного слоя. Да и без Шей я бы не смог это найти вообще...  
  
— Это... — Лэнс, похоже, снова расплачется. — Это самый лучший подарок на Рождество. Спасибо тебе большое, Ханк!  
  
Лэнс обхватывает Ханка как это было возможно, утыкается ему в плечо и тихо всхлипывает. Он так давно не испытывал этого счастья, так давно! Конечно, он может обнять Ханка в любое время, но ему так стремно было сделать это без какого-либо повода. И сейчас он наконец-то снова может не быть тем серьезным и ответственным паладином, который обязан защищать Вселенную, и вновь почувствовать себя тем беззащитным мальчиком, который любит изливать душу любому, кто способен его вытерпеть. Ханк чувствует, как намокает жилет, вслушивается в тишину, которую нарушают периодические всхлипы Лэнса, и понимает, что сделал все как надо.  
  
Он накидывает слетевшее с плеч друга одеяло. Лэнс поднимает на него глаза и с некоторым недоумением смотрит на него.  
  
— Вот сколько причин тебе нужно сказать, чтобы ты понял, как я тебя люблю?  
  
Лэнс мягко убирает руку Ханка со своего плеча и накидывает одеяло на них обоих.  
  
— Достаточно просто сказать, что ты чувствуешь. Связные слова будут или нет — неважно. Главное — что тебе станет легче, — смеется Ханк и робко касается губами лба друга.  
  
Лэнс поджимает ноги, чтобы быть ближе к теплу. Если бы вечность проходила быстрее, то можно было бы сказать, что так они сидели вечно, смотря на звезды, пытаясь припомнить известные созвездия и счастливые моменты, которые когда-либо случались в их жизни.  
  
Тогда Ханк и Лэнс чётко решили что в жизни случается много обид и неудач, но все они не достойны слез или разочарования, ведь есть те, кому сейчас гораздо хуже, и более того, главное — что они не одни в этой Вселенной, что всегда найдутся те, кто может поддержать, выслушать, понять...


End file.
